Timelessness
by StardustandSnitches
Summary: 'Even after you're dead and buried, those moments are lasting still, backward and forward, on into infinity. They are everything and everywhere all at once.' -Lauren Oliver. The next generation, through our eyes. HIATUS (but definitely not a permanant one)
1. What This Is All About

_Hallo everyone! I hope you've been having a great day!_

_Go check out Bewitching-Incalescence-4ever, even she's doing this challenge, and she writes absolutely brilliantly._

* * *

So, you might be wondering what this is all about. I have been itching to write about the next generation for quite some time, but I haven't gotten a clue exactly what to write about.

I humbly request all of you to leave me some prompts for any character, pairing, situation etc. in the form of a single word, a phrase, a song or anything.

I will be checking this every say, five days, and the challenge is that I will post a chapter in less than a week after the prompt has been given to me.

Each prompt will have a one shot of a minimum of 600 words. I will give credit to whoever has suggested the prompt. You can either leave it in the comments or PM it to me.

If there are too many prompts requested at one time, I will choose the best out of them _or_ I will do all, it really depends when this occurs (if it does).

This idea was inspired by with the monsters, who probably won't read this, but if you do, I just want to let you know I've read and re-read your fics a million times and you really inspire me to explore this passion of mine. Go read her fanfics, they're amazing and thought-provoking and indescribable.

It would be amazing if you would take up this challenge too, just credit me.

* * *

I might include some OCs, namely,

Edgar Bones, son of Susan Bones and Justin Finch-Fletchley

Auden Campbell, a Muggleborn

Anthony Wood, son of Katie Bell and Oliver Wood

Elizabeth Flint, daughter of Marcus Flint

* * *

So here are the houses:

Gryffindor- Dominique, Molly, Fred, Rose, James, Lily, Anthony

Hufflepuff- Teddy, Louis, Hugo, Lorcan, Edgar

Ravenclaw- Victoire, Roxanne, Lysander, Auden

Slytherin- Lucy, Albus, Scorpius, Elizabeth

* * *

And here are the ages, oldest to youngest:

Teddy, Elizabeth

Victoire, Anthony

Louis, Fred, Molly, Edgar

James, Lucy, Auden

Roxanne, Dominique, Lorcan

Albus, Rose, Scorpius

Lily, Hugo, Lysander 

* * *

_Don't forget to leave your prompts in the comments, or PM me!_

_Until next time, StardustandSnitches._


	2. Rosy Rivalries

_**Hallo everyone! This prompt was PMed to me by**_ _ **Bewitching-Incalescence-4ever**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Character-Rose Weasley**_

 _ **Tone- Euphemistic, angst covered with some layer of mocking**_

 _ **Words that need to be there- Dying, painkillers, giggling, colour (not the word, just pick a colour)**_

 _ **Limit- More than a drabble.**_

* * *

 _ **I really did try to portray this, but I'm never properly written a piece in this style. Hope you enjoy it!**_

 _ **Word Count: 986**_

* * *

It all started on a warm autumn morning, when the sky was marble and the birds ruffled their feathers, a little proud. I walked through the grey streets of London, dressed in my finest clothes. I had spent some time on my appearance, opting to smoothen my hair so it (sort of) resembled coppery waves, and my lips were a deep plum. My heels clacked on the asphalt, and I reached the telephone booth, with its cracked dingy windows and the red the only pop of colour in its bleak surroundings. I dialled the number and gave my name, feeling the familiar rush of adrenaline as the lift whooshed downwards.

I entered the atrium in its sparkling silver glory. I visited the witches' washroom to change into my pure white robes, which were rather attractive, if I do say myself. They weren't really robes, like the ones in those Muggle churches. They were striking and posh and they reaffirmed my confidence, and I headed to the lifts.

I stepped out at Level Ten, to head to Courtroom Ten. People had already started filling up the room, and I felt extremely conscious as their eyes followed me to my seat. This case was important, and it had the potential to make or break my career as an established lawyer. Just thinking about the success I would get if I won sent jitters down my skin. I hadn't met my opponent yet, apparently the defence had decided to change his attorney yet again. I had snorted at this, maybe he was intimidated by me. I silently scolded myself to be humble, something my mother had drilled into me since I was eleven.

Speaking of my mother, she was leading the seminar. There had much controversy over my becoming one of the more notable names in Magical Law, due to her _position_ in the Ministry. The rumours were false, but many of my rivals had used it to take subtle jabs at me. They wore me out, but of course, I had to plaster a smile on my face and pretend it didn't bother me.

The door creaked open, and entered the other attorney. I tried to display no emotion when he came, but my eyes became as round as moons when I saw the familiar mop of silvery hair. In other words, Scorpius Malfoy had just arrived.

He was wearing formal navy robes, and winked when he saw me. Gone were the days of bashful Malfoy, this was an entirely new person. We had dated briefly back in their seventh year, but I had ended things as soon as I realized that I wanted to pursue Magical Law in France. There was the Polly Chapman fiasco as well, but it would be best if that was not mentioned. I was heartbroken, but that soon changed when Witch's Weekly printed that idiotic article. I won't go into too much detail, but it basically involved Scorpius, Polly, Anthony Wood, a parrot and a couple of dungbombs.

We _formally_ shook hands, and returned to our respective counsels. There was movement near the entrance, and the court respectfully stood up as my mother entered. She sat down as the head of the Wizengamot, and began the proceedings.

I caught his eye while he was delivering his final piece of evidence, and the passion and confidence he radiated shook me. When had the boy, with his pestering attention and sweet smiles turn into this self-assured man?

I lost. I lost sodding case. I shakily unlocked the door to my flat, still in a dazed stupor. I slipped off my heels and collapsed on my warm, soft bed. It encased me, drowning me along with the stupid expectations people and the press and rest of humanity had piled upon me. No, that wasn't right, I couldn't blame others for my shortcomings. It wasn't like _any_ high profile celebrity like Celestina Warbeck, my bloody client, had done that. I just lay there for about a quarter of an hour, and feeling as if a little bit of my vanity was dying, slowly and painfully. Somethings even painkillers couldn't numb. My brain was going into overdrive, I just needed something to sink these quandaries into. My gaze landed on a bottle of amber liquid.

Fast forward to the day after, when I woke up a splitting headache and a dry throat. I groggily dragged myself out of bed, my hair resembling little more than a rat's nest, and got myself some hangover potion.

A tiny owl bobbed up through my window. Pigwidgeon threw a smoking letter at me, the colour of my hair, panicked and flew out again. I opened it, dreading the noise my mother would create. But all I got was the five words that made me feel as if I was sixteen again.

 _I am disappointed in you_

My heart clenched and was taking it to the bin when I heard,

 _And before you say you have given it your hundred percent, always put in the extra ten._

The letter neatly folded itself and gave me a whack on the whack on my head, then promptly placed itself in the dustbin.

I sat on my couch, wrapped in a blanket, desperately trying to focus on the words in front of me. They blurred and swan in front of my eyes as one thought echoed in my brain, where had it gone wrong?

After an hour contemplating the problem, I came up with a plausible solution. Overconfident, I assumed as I sipped some tea, and perhaps his striking eyes, had made me blurt the first thing that came onto my mind.

I giggled at the sheer absurdity of that statement. Overconfidence and Scorpius Malfoy never went together in the same sentence. But oh well, exceptions could be and cases could be solved until they were beaten down to infinity, while the world simple moved on.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading, and don't forget to leave your prompts! Until next time, StardustandSnitches.**_


	3. Forbidden Melodies

_**This prompt was submitted by Heavenly Survivor:**_

 _ **Elizabeth and Anthony. Forbidden. Melody.**_

* * *

 _ **I really enjoyed writing this because singing is one of my passions, I love it so much and this gave me an opportunity to write it (though I don't think I've done it justice). So thanks love.**_

 _ **And for all who don't know (or merely skipped my introduction chapter), Elizabeth Flint and Anthony Wood are my OCs. The former is in Teddy's year while the latter is in Victoire's.**_

 _ **Word Count: 633**_

* * *

She found him in an abandoned classroom on the seventh floor. She was about to tell him to get lost, but that sound halted her. She heard it wafting out into the stone corridor, alluring and charming.

He was sitting on the ledge in front of the window, watching the world swim by. It sounded like some strange Muggle tune, but the words were heartfelt and sagging with melancholy. Dust was swirling in the glassy sunlight shining in through the golden windows, and for that moment, everything was peaceful. She made her way towards, drawn to his voice like a siren, forgetting about their years of rivalry.

Until she pushed over a chair that is.

He abruptly paused in the middle of a crescendo, then turned to locate the source of the noise. He saw her gracefully dusting herself off, and asked incredulously,

"Flint? What are you doing here?", his voice coated with a tinge of nervousness.

"Oh, just wandering around the castle knocking over chairs. What did you think I was doing?" she retorted immediately. It was trivial really, but they had spent years honing that particular skill set and the need to use it was almost a reflex for them.

"Bugger off, I assumed I wouldn't be interrupted," he replied sullenly. It was then she noticed the red creeping up in the corner of his eyes, droplets threatening to leak out.

"Are you feeling okay, Wood?" she attempted to ask as genuinely as possible.

"Why do you care anyways? Shouldn't you be hanging out with your Slytherin buddies?" he sneered, and she decided to let the subject drop.

"Just trying to be a decent witch. Whatever, it's obvious you just love being cared for," she said, her words dripping with sarcasm.

"But you sing really well," she added as an afterthought, and she could've sworn she saw a smile on his face as she retrieved her textbook and went her way, humming the melody.

She found excuse after excuse to visit the seventh floor classroom every Sunday afternoon. She stayed for longer and longer, attracted to his raw voice like a firefly to darkness. He initially protested against it, citing it private. But if Slytherins didn't poke their noses into others' business, well, that would be the day Merlin rose from his grave.

He finally gave up, and so the oddly matched duo, one of fire the other of ice, sang rhythms of his heartbeat and medleys of her thoughts. His deep voice, powerful and vibrating with energy sharply contrasted with her surprisingly gentle tones, soft as the fingers gripping the handle of her broomstick.

Because they couldn't forget that they were rivals, their houses were enemies and their families hated each other to death, and they lived and breathed the exhilaration of finding the elusive gold in mid-air. It was their everything, their ambition that amounted to hours of screaming themselves hoarse and sweating to the point of no return.

But those forbidden hours in the corners of Hogwarts gave them a moment to think, to catch up with their out-of-control lives. His father had just broken his back and her mother was a raving alcoholic and they both were struggling, fighting to escape the sinking black hole commonly known as reality.

They would reminisce about those little moments, the fingers tapping beats on the dusty walls and creating harmonies of harmonies. They would remember the instants of nostalgic brilliance, of artistic indulgence, towards the seconds ticking to infinity.

Rationality whispered that they couldn't be together, not ever. But rationality was thrown off the Astronomy Tower, and hope exclaimed that maybe someday, somewhere they would find a place in the insane world of wishes and broken glass. But for the time being, they could content themselves with the tunes of their souls.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading, and don't forget to give me prompts! Until next time, StardustandSnitches.**_


	4. Winsome Wonders

_This prompt was submitted by EmilyHarmony:_

 _Walk in the rain. Hot chocolate and pumpkin something._

* * *

 _Well I was watching Before Sunset, and yeah I definitely picture Victoire as Julie Delphi in Before Sunrise. Also I'm really, really sorry if the French is wrong. I don't speak it, but some of my friends do and the internet does too so, again, please do not get offended._

 _It was amazing writing this, thank you so much Emily! Hope you enjoy it._

* * *

 _If you want to take up this challenge, be sure to notify me first and credit me._

* * *

 _EmilyHarmony and Heavenly Survivor (amazing people and writers), are also doing this challenge, so go check them out and give them prompts too!_

* * *

 _Word Count: 664_

* * *

It was about, I don't know, three in the morning? Victoire was walking around the quainter parts of the city, where the cobblestones were the colour of the sky, and the air often smelled like cheddar. But not at three in the morning, oh no. The streets were only occupied by the lone witch or muggle, and Victoire was part of the former. It was a cloudy night, with moonlight scattered through the area, and she was bundled up in a grey coat, her platinum hair gleaming. She had no company and wanted to get away from her chattering family because she found it peaceful, it gave her the time to think. Not to think about those massively important but somehow trivial things, not at all, no.

She stopped to give a homeless man by La Seine some money. He gave a toothless grin and waved goodbye, to which her cherry lips curved into a smile. The river glimmered in the moonlight, and started humming a tune that she had caught from the restaurant they had dined in the previous night. She didn't mind being alone, not really. It wasn't something to be done every day, she thrived on the energy given to her by others. But sometime, like many, many people, the need to get away from 'real time' was too strong to ignore, and enter her ethereal fantasy place, like a play set on a battlefield.

The cobblestones were uneven in the tiny backways and alleys, but suddenly, as she neared a corner, the delicious, mouth-watering sweet smell of chocolate wafted to her and just made her synapses explode.

A good session of wandering and exploring definitely merited a snack. But who would be awake at that unearthly hour?

It was a small shop, petite and rickety, and looked like something out of the Mary Poppins book she had loved as a child. The light was on, casting a golden glow on the bougainvillea pouring out of the windowsill. The windows were stained the colour of oil, which just intensified the near darkness. She entered, the bags under her eyes deepening, her wand at ready. The bell chimed and she went to the counter, where an old lady was knitting patterns in orange and black.

"Oh, are those pumpkins?" Victoire asked, smiling gently and removing her coat.

"Je vous demande pardon?" she asked perplexedly.

"En anglais s'il vous plait," she answered regally. She could speak French fluently, yes, but English was what she was most confident in, when that Veela glow shone radiantly, and it was perfect for whimsical nights like those.

"Ah yes, sorry Madame, how may I help you?" said the lady kindly with a heavy accent.

"I would like some of that chocolate," Victoire replied as she gestured towards a pot of steaming chocolate, decorated with pastel.

"Oui, oui,"

She bustled around the small shop, where the sunny paint was peeling and the light bulb flickering. Victoire mused that places like these, well, they had a magic of their own. The maudlin feel of the room, right from the rickety chairs to the warm bread, took her to heights of… goodness? She didn't really know, but something about the saccharine yet alluring smell of those flowers made her think…no, feel.

The lady, who's name turned out to be Elodie, pressed a small mug into her old hands, along with a few pretty souvenirs. A small wooden charm of a full moon enchanted her, and she bought it for a rather ridiculous amount. She hung it around her wrist, and it lay there on the sylvan window sill, next to a creeper of bright petals, almost too bright in the dark night. She sipped the hot chocolate, watching the light drizzle fall gently, splashing against the glass, sheer and winsome.

She paid for the chocolate, bade Elodie farewell and opened up her umbrella. As she stepped into a puddle, she pondered, maybe those were the nights to never forget, really.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget to leave prompts! Also, I'd really love it if you could give me prompts in the form of quotations, that would be brilliant. Until next time, StardustandSnitches._


	5. Stinging Love

_This was based on a prompt submitted by Heavenly Survivor:_

 _Brightness, library, Albus and James, arguing._

* * *

 _This was so, so hard t o write, I still have that uneasy feeling at the bottom of my stomach. James is my_ _ **favourite**_ _and Albus is my smol child. I don't like them arguing, especially when I have to write it, but I figured that it was inevitable. Also, this kind of fits in with Cursed Child, though I'm not too sure._

* * *

 _If you want to take up this challenge, please notify me first and credit me._

* * *

 _Word Count: 600 on the dot_

* * *

The sun sparkled through the crystal, seemingly innocent and bright like the two boys sitting in front of it.

"Wait James, what exactly did she say we had to do?" The green-eyed one asked skeptically.

The messy haired one, James, shook his head and answered surely, "Rub it once, rub it twice and poof! See your future! Have some faith Albus!"

"I think I used up all of that back in fourth year, thank you very much," Albus responded, almost to himself.

James, appearing not to have heard this, rambled on, "Come on, stop complaining! Everything will be alright I promise you! See-"

"Shh!" Came a woman's voice, severe with disapproval, from somewhere along the winding bookshelves and ink stained tables.

"And why should I believe you haven't dragged me here to spend some quality time together', as Mum and Dad told you to?" Albus demanded, his arms crossed defensively and his eyes narrowed.

"Calm down will you! Ever since your escapade in time with dear Scorpius you've become absolutely unbearable. Godric, it's like you know the secret to infinity itself!" James' eyes flared with irritation and a little anger.

"I sure as Merlin know more than you! Why don't you go chasing Auden or something? Oh wait, you both are just friends. Isn't she with that Sean bloke now?" Albus sneered.

"Enough!" James bellowed, "All I wanted to do was spend time with my brother, because your stupid adventure made me realize someone has to be there to protect you! But you have to get your Slytherin mechanism up don't you? And don't you dare drag Auden into this!"

"You were the one who brought up Scorpius! And I don't need your protection, it's too late! Where were you when I actually needed you, when Polly Chapman was spreading those stupid rumours about me! Oh right, you were playing those pranks that you never got in trouble for! Gryffindor's Golden Boy!" he sneered.

"Shut up!" James faced him fully, all thoughts of the crystal completely forgotten, "What was I supposed to believe? That you were the same boy who followed me to station every year, my little brother, or this version who refused to speak to anyone, anyone except for a boy rumoured to be Voldemort's child? It didn't help that you did nothing to stop those rumours!" he roared.

"For Salazar's sake James, YOU SHOULD HAVE BELIEVED _ME_! Your 'little brother'!" He exclaimed, making fingers quotes, "You excepted Lucy so easily, why couldn't you accept, me, your... your brother?" he trailed off, his voice cracking at the end.

James started to reply, perhaps apologize, but Albus cut him off, "Never mind, I don't need your approval. Just piss off,"

His jade eyes reflected hurt and maybe a little disbelief, and he turned and stormed out of the library, the silver trim of his robes glinting in the harsh sunlight.

James watched him leave, the crystal cradled in his arms, a remnant of the great afternoon they could have had.

They both thought, as they strolled through different stone clad corridors, that something, something had gone wrong in the years past, and no one quite knew what. Perhaps it was his adventure through time, or his growing popularity.

James pondered, as he squirmed under his covers, that they both had lost something that day, the bond they as brothers. But maybe, just maybe they had gained something too, that glimmer of clarity in their whirlwind lives, and they could cling on to each other for a little bit more, as the sons of a variable no one knew how to control.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading, and don't forget to leave prompts! Until next time, StardustandSnitches._

 _P.S Go read Heavenly Survivor's and EmilyHarmony's fics, they're doing this challenge._


	6. Author's Note

Hi guys! I'm just posting this to let you know this is on a **temporary** hiatus, because I really want to focus on some other stories. I promise I haven't disregarded any of your comments, thank you so so much for them, but I simply cannot seem to find the time to write and post the chapters! I promise once a chapter's been posted I'll take this down.

As for SareeClad's doubt, which is

Shouldn't Edgar Bones actually be Edgar Finch-Fletchley?

Yes, it technically should. But in my own little version of the Potterverse, Susan and Justin divorce, and Susan gets full custody. This happens when Edgar's really little, so his name is legally Edgar Finch-Fletchley, but he calls himself Edgar Bones. Plus, it has a ring to it, right?

Anyways, I love you guys so much and I hope you have wonderful days ahead as I try to scrape some time up to update this story.

 _Love, StardustandSnitches_


End file.
